fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
S15 episode 6
New RED tribe wins immunity Hayden: I'm pretty sure Jesse was eliminated because of rocks and it's a very likely scenario that we have to draw rocks tonight meaning I lose the game without actually losing anything, which is a little scary, but what I do have going for me is I have the idol so if needed I could play it on me or a an ally of mine if I consider it needed, but I don't want to do that because the idol can be useful later in the game, so I knew it was needed that I convince some one to flip and I wanted some help because I was weary of people being a little intimated because I won big brother so I got Caleb and we went to wor on Cameron because he seems a little I don't know under the radar not great can be manipulated more then Chevy and Frankie Caleb: The fact that the tribe swaps ended with 3 and 3 are very interesting and puts us in a tough spot and at first I thought maybe we can flip Chevy because he is the old confused man but I learned very quickly that is not the case in fact I'm like 99 percent sure Chevy is the strategic power house on the red tribe so then it became clear Cameron is the guy we can flip so I went out with Hayden to do it rather then Bradley because I'm not sure if Bradley lives under a rock by himself but I think he might be the worst social player to ever play this game, and I mean the crap we were feeding him he seemed to be eating but I mean it's survivor he could be lyeing so there is that chance I'm drawing rocks tonight Cameron:So today I had Caleb and Hayden both come to me wanting me to flip and what not and I'm kind of happy because that means they think I'm the weak link which is good because that means I'm not a target but yeah I am a little offended because I think I can outplay both of them, but the point is I'm not flipping and Chevy went to work on Bradley, and I don't know Bradley doesn't seem like the sharpest tool in the toolshed so maybe just maybe we can get the 4-2 vote but it will probobly be rocks tonight and if I go that sucks but I wouldn't change how I played Chevy: Hayden and Caleb went to work on Cameron but got absolutely nothing, which is really nice for me and I went to work on Bradley, and It's hard to get a read on Bradley he doesn't talk much he just works so I tried to play up to what I think Bradley wants and I'm defintley think there's a shot we can get a 4-2 vote tonight and I made really my only play and I hope it works out, but the plan tonight is to vote for Caleb so if we do draw rocks it will take out either Hayden or Bradley the full package and immunity threat Bradley: So I had Chevy come to me and talk to me about hard work and how I should flip and I won't lie it sounded nice but it would be a horrible game play move as Caleb and Hayden believe Cameron is flipping and so I wouldn't I stay in the majority so my decision, easy Frankie: I've been laying a little low today, because I'm not going home tonight, because it's going to be 4-2 us or 3-3 and if it's 3-3 they are going to vote me because they want an athletic threat out before the merge and I'm much better in challenges then Chevy and Cameron and if I get the votes and it's tie then I don't have to draw a rock so sometimes in this game you need to mentally step back and let the mind relax and I'm doing just that because we are going to merge real soon and I need the thinker going Rocks Cameron: White Frankie: White Hayden: White Bradley: Purple Bradley final words I can't believe I, I was the one who drew the rock, I am just in disbelief, this one is going to bug me for a while